Passions, Pasts, and Hidden Lies
by SayamiWhiteAngel
Summary: This is the second saga after Rainfall, Romance and Dancing stars. It's about Sesshoumaru and Mai's child Sessayami who grows up under the wing of Jaken. When Sesshoumaru returns on her 15th birthday, her life changes forever.
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: See, I have this thing, it's called creativity. Whenever it springs up on us, it decides to scare whoever comes in contact with it. I created Sessayami, Mai and whoever pops up into this story afterwards, but as always, I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA! THE LADY WHO MADE THEM DOES, LEAVE ME ALONE! :: Trademark sign on the customized charry's::  
  
" Jaken, I know this for a fact. You are neither my mother or my father...what ever happened to the man with the silver hair and the woman with the brown hair?"  
  
It had been 14 years since Mai died and Sesshoumaru left his daughter and his servant, after loosing his mind and running off, never to return. His servant, Jaken had been taking care of their 14-year-old daughter, Sessayami for her whole life so to speak. Jaken had done his best to try to keep Sessayami safe and well groomed; she returned the favor in her own way.  
  
Sessayami was mid height, about 5'4", with lightly tanned skin like her mother, the facial marks like her father, eyes, nose and mouth like her mothers, hair type like the both of them, slim like her mother and the semi cockiness of her father. She was wise at her young years, seeing as she was the heir to Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands and Lady Mai of the Southern Lands. Jaken had kept that a secret from her, telling her that she was taken by him after her parents died and she was left alone.  
  
" Lady Sessayami, those were your guardians that I ran to when I found you as an infant. I never had seen your real parents." Jaken had to tell a bold face lie to her, for her safety.  
  
Time after time, they ran into Inu Yasha, Sesshoumaru's brother and Sessayami's uncle. She didn't know that he was family, but merely thought of him as one of her other guardians. Kagome was with Inu Yasha mostly all of the time now, seeing as her time was in a crisis, being attacked by other countries and slipping into a slow depression that is. She came to live with them, and so did Shippou. Miroku was still lecherous and continued to be a pervert every time Sessayami came by them. They were going to go see them now, but for some reason, Sessayami felt some kind of link near her, like it was someone she knew from a long time ago was near her, but she couldn't sniff them out. Sessayami finally paid no mind to Jaken, seeing as he was rambling on and she couldn't stand it. She spotted Inu Yasha and the others sitting under a tree for them. Happily, she ran over to meet them head on, leaving Jaken behind.  
  
" Inu Yasha! Lord Inu Yasha! It's me, Sessayami!" She ran for joy over to him, her hair swaying while she ran over to embrace her other guardian. She knocked a little wind out of him, but then he hugged her back.  
  
" Oof! Oh, Sessayami, when did you come? Where's that little green thing that you have with you all of the time?" She looked up at him and laughed.  
  
" Oh Lord Inu Yasha, you are being silly! Jaken is coming in a little while..." she suddenly grew quiet. " Is..Is Miroku around?"  
  
" I'm right behind you Sessayami..." With a jolt, she turned around to face him, laughing nervously before going to a steady facade.  
  
" Miroku, honestly.... do you think I was looking for you?" Yet again, another bold-faced lie was told, this time by Sessayami. Miroku just laughed it off and walked from her side and over to Kagome. Sessayami decided to join them while Inu Yasha spoke to Jaken. When Jaken sat down, Inu Yasha sat down next to him and spoke in a whisper.  
  
" Jaken, when do you plan on telling Sessayami that her parents are the most well known demons around?" Jaken sighed and looked at the ground.  
  
" Lord Sesshoumaru told me to tell her when she turns 15. She has a few months left until her birthday comes up, that's when Sesshoumaru will come to her and tell her everything. She may just be heartbroken...." Inu Yasha sighed and patted him on the back, then got up from his side. Sessayami was playing with Kagome, Shippou and Miroku when Inu Yasha pulled her out.  
  
" Sessayami, it's time for your training. Now, are ya ready?" Sessayami sighed.  
  
" Lord Inu Yasha! I don't want to train! I want to play with Kagome and Shippou...although you can always get rid of Miroku for me!" Miroku turned to her in shock, Kagome and Shippou laughed and Inu Yasha pulled her aside.  
  
" Now Sessayami, you know how much training means to us, especially you. Jaken wont be around all the time for your protection, so you have to learn how to deal with things on your own. Now, are you ready to train?" Sessayami sulked. Finally she gave in and smiled weakly.  
  
" Oh, alright Lord Inu Yasha, but you have to remember, no tackles, or repeated slashes after another...that's my job!" she said happily. Inu Yasha simply sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walked off with her.  
  
A few months later, it was the day of Sessayami's birthday and time for Jaken to tell her the truth. When she awoke, she ran out of her room, which used to be her parent's room and into Jaken's arms for a birthday hug.  
  
" Hey Jaken! You know what day it is right?" Jaken turned to her and smiled a bit.  
  
" Yes I know m'lady...uh, can you please go to the living room and sit down for a few moments, I'm getting your presents ready, seeing as you are now 15!" She nodded, and then ran into the living room, only to be stunned by Sesshoumaru sitting on a mat, waiting for her. When he looked up at her, he nearly cried.  
  
" Se...Sessayami? Is that you?" He asked. She backed away, but then stopped and stood her ground.  
  
" Yes I am, what is it to you?" She asked him. Sesshoumaru stood up and looked at her with a stern facade.  
  
" Now, tell me, is that any way for you to greet your father?" 


	2. I dunno what to name it

She stared at him, then turned around, not wanting to face him. " I am not fine on my own! I had to deal with Jaken! He didnt stop talking! Then I had hard training from Inu Yasha Sensei and Lord Miroku...then I played with Lady Kagome, Mei-Chan and Shippou!" Then she turned to her father. " I didnt know who my parents were, so I thought I was born from the ground....I dunno..."

Sesshoumaru frowned. _" Why is she with the hanyou and his wench and others.. And why does she call him Inu Yasha Sensei!? And who the hell is Mei-Chan? My brother is noone special!" _

" Inu Yasha Sensei is a hanyou? Lady Kagome is his wench? Inu Yasha Sensei is your brother!? Mei-Chan, or Sayami-Lynn is their daughter." Sessayami asked. Sesshoumaru laughed, then stopped as his eyes widenend.

" Yes, Yes and Yes...although Inu Yasha liked that other wench Kikyo, but she died...she was old and hideous anyway... but, I never thought that runt would have a pup..." Sessayami stared at her father, then shook her head as she grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and ran, taking him with her.

" Come father, were going to Inu Yasha Sensei!" she laughed, then ran faster, not giving him a chance to speak. When she found Inu Yasha and the others, she let go of her fathers wrist and ran to Inu Yasha and smiled. " Inu Yasha Sensei, I mean Uncle Inu Yasha, I found my father!"

" Oh really Sessayami-chan?" Sessayami raised an eyebrow.

" Ses.....sayami...chan? Whats with the wierd new name? And whats with you not telling me that I was a very high person?" Inu Yasha looked away. Kagome ran out of the hut with Inu Yasha's blue robe and pajama pants on and stood by his side. Miroku ran out with his clothes in a mess and his hair out. Sayami ran out, then stood behind her father, wearing a huge t shirt from her mother's time and her hair flowing over her shoulder.

" What's going on out here everyone?" Miroku asked. When he seen Sessayami, he ran up to her and gave her a hug. " Oh my love, I am so happy you came. Happy birthday, Sessayami-Senpai." Sessayami blushed, then pulled away and stood behind Sesshoumaru, who glared daggers at Miroku.

" Oh, it's Sesshoumaru.." Kagome said. Inu Yasha nodded, then walked up to his brother, holding a hand out to him. Sesshoumaru looked down at his hand, then he held out his and shook his brothers hand, letting a smile creep across his face. Sayami modestly walked up to her uncle and hugged him. He hugged her back, then smiled warmly at her. Inu Yasha grinned, then turned to Miroku.

" Miroku. Do you want Sessayami as your mate?" Miroku blushed and Sessayami looked away.

" Ah well, I dunno if her father would aproove of me...." Miroku said. Sesshoumaru looked at him, then away.

" He isnt worth my daughter's time.... He's just some old guy." Miroku fell over. Sessayami looked at her father and Inu Yasha laughed out loud.

" But Father, I like him.." Sessayami walked over to Miroku, kneeled by him and kissed him on the cheek. Sesshoumaru's eyes grew wide, so did Miroku. She stood back up and smiled, then walked off. " We are to be married in a few months, arrange it then Miroku." Sesshoumaru followed his daughter, while Inu Yasha helped up Miroku.

" Well, I guess this is welcome to the family..." Inu Yasha said, still kinda unsure about the whole thing.

" Uh...yeah, I guess... What will my Itoshii think when I plan something amazing for her, and she doesnt even know about it?" Miroku asked. Inu Yasha was by Kagome's side when he said that. Miroku sighed, then walked back into the hut.


	3. Yeah, just read it AH HA HA HA HA!

( A/n: I Dont own INU YASHA)

" Now, tell me, is that any way for you to greet your father?" Sessayami stood in shock. She walked up to him and touched his face. When she seen that he had the same marks as her, she ran off from the house and down to the lake. She sat on the shore, staring into the water. Sesshoumaru walked up behind her and looked into the water over her shoulder.

" No! You cannot be my father! I will not believe this! You are some mere imposter!" She slammed her fists against the muddy shore water and cried. Sesshoumaru kneeled next to her and sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder.

" Sessayami....you must understand that I am your father. Accept the fact that you are the heiress to the Western Lands and the ruler of the Southern. Please Sessayami...." She turned to face him with one of ther brows cocked, still crying.

" How...how am I the ruler of the Southern Lands, when Mai is?" Sesshoumaru looked to the side, then she gasped. " No! You mean to tell me that Mai is my mother!? And you are my father!?" Sesshoumaru nodded, then let her go.

" Yes, my daughter, that is the truth. Jaken made a promise to me that he would never speak of your mother and I as if we were your actuall parents. I told him to hold off with the truth until you were 15. Now that you are, I have spoken the truth to you...." He placed a hand on her back and rubbed it.

Sesshoumaru's look had changed. Instead of the usual white and red outfit with the armor and the yellow and violet scarf, and the big poof on his shoulder, he wore a black and blue outfit, a pair of zori's and his hair was tied back, and much shorter than it origionally was. His face was much more softer, although he had his usual cold stern look, it looked as if he were deep in thought more than he origionally was. Sessayami recognized him when she turned to him and had a flashback.

_" Here Sessayami, come to father, little one!"_

_" Oh Sesshoumaru, you know she wont come to you like that!"_

_" What? I put her in a cage, she should be able to jump out and reach me!"_

_" Sesshoumaru, she's crying! She's merely 6 months old!"_

_"........So?"_

_" SESSHOUMARU! GET OUR DAUGHTER OUT OF THERE!"_

_Sessayami begins to cries harder_

_" Look what you did Mai, she's crying more..."_

_He gets up and walks up to the cage she was in and picked her up. Immediatly, she stopped crying and blinked, smiling and swatting at his face._

_" There there Sessy, your ok now.."_

_" Sesshy!"_

_" No sweetie, it's Daddy"_

_" Sesshy!"_

_:: angrier:: " Daddy...."_

_" Sesshy!"_

_" IT'S DADDY!"_

_She cries again._

_" Sesshoumaru!"_

Sessayami looked up at him and hugged him tightly, smiling and crying at the same time. " Sesshy! I remember father, I called you Sesshy and you scolded me!" She hugged him tighter and he rocked her slowly, remembering every single moment.

" Sessayami...now do you understand? I needed to leave you because of things that I needed to deal with on my own. I didnt want any harm brought to you, so I left you until you grew. Now that I see how wonderful you have turned out...I dont think I deserve to be your father....your fine on your own.."


End file.
